Lila's Birthday
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel and Kagami are planning a surprise party for Lila Rossi and Nathaniel isn't really safe about, what Lila will think of his gift for her...


**I** **was supposed to write this before my birthday and publish it on my birthday, but haven't had enough time to do so :(**

 **Here it is.**

At the front of a yellow mansion in the front of it was a long table placed in the front of the stairs to the building and around the table a woman placed white porcelain plates on the table, followed by a redhead placing the cutlery on the sides of each plate the woman had set.

"It's really great, that you and Lila's friends want to surprise her along with us Nathaniel," Said the adult woman.

"Thanks Mia" Responded Nathaniel placing a fork on the left side of the plate, following Mia along the table.

"How are you doing over there boys?" Asked Mia looking at a small stage, where Nino tried to put his DJ table to work along with Ivan.

"Good Mia" Responded Ivan and the music started to play as Nino fixed his mix table.

"That's great," Said Mia.

Kagami walked across the plot passing by the stage, checking on the friend, then observed Juleka and Rose hanging up garlands over the bow separating the mansion's lot from the streets.

"Do you girls think we could need more balloons for up there?" Asked the Japanese girl looking up at the two girlfriends.

"It would be more amazing" Responded Rose looking down at the blue haired girl.

"Good, where did you leave the pump?" Asked Kagami walking the wall along, then noted near the corner of the wall the bicycle pump next to a bag of various colored balloons. Kagami picked up both, then walked to the table, where Nathaniel was done with placing the cutlery and Kagami pushed the boy on his jacket.

"You need more balloons?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Yeah and I need you to hold or fill the balloons," Asked Kagami.

"I was about to help Mia bring the snacks out to the table"

"Do you want to assist me later then?" Asked Kagami and Adrien appeared along with Mylène and Alya.

"Hey" Greeted the three students.

"Adrien could help you?" Suggested Nathaniel.

"What can I do?" Asked the blonde.

"I need someone to hold the balloons as I'm filling them up with air"

"I can help you if you want" Said Adrien to his fencing mate and Nathaniel left the two back, making his way into the mansion passing by Mia, which stopped.

"Look here carry them out, I'll getting the others," Told Mia giving Nathaniel two chips packages.

"Okay," Said Nathaniel looking at the red and the orange colored bags then walked the corridor back to the exit of the house.

"Is there anything more to help you?" Asked Mylène looking at the boy.

"Maybe Mia" Replied Nathaniel.

"Marinette hasn't arrived yet, right?" Asked Alya. "She told me, she delivers the cake along with her father"

"Yes Mia ordered there the cake"

"I'm going to see if Mia needs help then," Said Mylène walking into the corridor of the mansion.

"Adrien is invited too?" Asked Alya as she saw him tie up balloons, which he gave to Rose to hang it up on the bow of the door.

"He's gonna play the keyboard later when Lila's here. Also, Luka and Juleka are going to play with the others"

"I didn't know"

"Man Alya you gotta see the bunch of snacks the way, they're put on a big plate," Told Mylène holding a tray with small bowls with various nuts and cookies inside them.

"I see it later, when she brought it out" Said Alya and looked at Adrien holding the balloon, which Kagami was filling in with air. Alya chuckled then walked away at the stage.

"How long have you been planning this party?" Asked Adrien looking at the blue haired girl.

"At my birthday I heard Lila complaining to Nathaniel, that her parents are rarely ever present at her birthdays and that it would probably only be her present and the others from the staff of the Rossi's." Explained Kagami. "Nathaniel asked me for help and we planed with Mia together the party for Lila"

"Lila will definitely like the party," Said Adrien and the balloon cracked, covering Adrien's face with red gum. Kagami gazed with eyes wide open at Adrien, then started to laugh as she saw him like that.

"Haha," Said Adrien unfazed about it, then Kagami took the gum off his face.

"Thanks," Said Adrien smiling at the blue-haired girl, which had turned a bit red on her face, moving her head down in embarrassment.

"Marinette is here with the cake," Said Rose pointing down at the entrance, where Mr. Dupain holds the cake and Marinette three other boxes with pastries.

"I will open the door" Said Adrien walking to the gate opening it back to let the two get in.

"Hello Adrien, nice to see you again," Said Tom, making Marinette blush.

"Dad?"

"Hey Marinette" Greeted Adrien waving at Marinette.

"H...hi Adrien" Greeted Marinette a bit nervous. "How's balloon….how's going?"

"I'm great, thanks and you?"

"Same" Said Marinette.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dupain" Greeted Mia. "I'd love to bring the cake into the fridge, we will bring out after the supper"

"I can bring it, just need instructions," Told Tom with a laugh, then followed the assistant of the Rossi's into the mansion.

"That's a lot of snacks on the table," Said Marinette looking at the table full with decorations and snacks.

"I think I bring this into the house, there are no free plates for me to share the pastries"

"You could put on the other plates here one of each pastry?" Suggested Kagami.

"That's a great idea, but what if not all like, what they have on the plate?" Asked Marinette looking at Kagami.

"Maybe you got a good point there" Said Kagami afterward Marinette made her way to the entrance of the house.

"Shall we fill more balloons Rose?" Asked Kagami looking up at the blonde.

"Maybe a few more?" Replied Rose looking down at the two fencing students. Adrien was blowing a balloon up with his mouth, then he let go the helium into his mouth by accident, then shook his head by it.

"This tasted awful," Said Adrien with a high pitched voice. "Hey my voice sounds funny," Said Adrien and Kagami looked back at him, talking like that. "Hilarious" Replied Adrien chuckling with the helium voice, making Kagami chuckle.

"I think Lila is coming" Said Rose looking down at Kagami and Adrien.

"What brand is the car?" Asked Kagami. "Is it a black SUV?"

"Yeah and the symbol on the front has a wreath around a sort of blazon," Told Rose and slide the ladder down along with Juleka.

"Lila is coming!" Announced Rose and near the table was Nathaniel placing the pastries with Marinette and Mia.

"She's coming!" Shouted Nathaniel hiding under the table.

"Nathaniel come here, you're one of the persons she needs to see first," Said Kagami helping the boy up to accompany him to the entrance.

"Uh..." Said Nathaniel and Kagami stopped with him beside Rose and Juleka, which stood at the entrance observing the gate opening back automatically, so that the driver could get the SUV into the forecourt of the plot.

"Welcome home Lila!" Said Rose excitedly grabbing the handle of the car, pushing it back to open, but it didn't want to open. "Grrr" Growled Rose placing both of her legs on the door, trying to open the car's door.

"The car is locked Rose" Directed Kagami and Rose came down, stepping back from the door, which got open and a tall, brunette girl got out, closing the door.

"Happy birthday!" Shouted all along with the driver giving three honks for the celebration.

"Thank you so much," Said Lila as she got embraced by Juleka and Rose.

"You have to see the present I made for you Lila. You will love it!"

"Thank you, Rose, that wasn't necessary," Said Lila as the short girl got off her arms.

"Happy birthday Lila" Wished Kagami earning a hug from the brunette. "Hope you will like the party"

"Thank you Kagami" Said Lila giving Kagami a sisterly kiss on the friend's cheek.

"Happy birthday Lila" Wished Nathaniel opening his arms at Lila, which she gladly took behind her back, holding her hands behind Nathaniel's head, leaning her face on his forehead.

"Thank you, honey" Thanked Lila sharing later a kiss with the redhead on the lips. "Can't wait to see, what you bought for my birthday," Said Lila with a giggle, making Nathaniel chuckle nervously.

"Yeah….uh….you will love it," Said Nathaniel letting Lila go, which walked at the table.

"You didn't forget her present, didn't you?" Asked Kagami gazing at the boy.

"No! I'm just afraid if she will like it or not"

"You worked long and hard on them, your present will make everyone's gift look like a joke"

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Well not exactly, but compared to other boyfriends it would"

"Okay, what did you get her by the way?" Asked Nathaniel.

"A book by Jean Hamamoto" Replied Kagami.

"Okay," Said Nathaniel and Lila came back grabbing both of her friends on the hands.

"Come you two, have all a seat," Asked Lila walking along with the two to the long table.

* * *

As most of the visitors were eating Lila and Kagami were chatting, while Nathaniel picked out of the table another mini burger to eat it.

"It turned out so great, I can't believe you did all this for me," Said Lila.

"Nathaniel told me the next day at my party, that he felt sad and wished to help you, then I suggested him if he would like to help me planing this for you with Mia and it turned out good"

"You're so sweet Nathaniel," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was about to pick a canapè with salmon, then he noted the two girls looking at him.

"Am I eating too much?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Nope feel free to eat as much as you want" Said Lila reaching him the plate closer to him.

"So much I'm not going to eat to Lila"

"I know you well," Said Lila jokingly, making Nathaniel roll his eyes and grab his canapè.

"Hey Nath, you should be the first to give Lila your present, don't you think?" Asked Kagami.

"No! I mean why not….it's her birthday, why don't you let her choose, whose gift she wants to open?" Suggested Nathaniel.

"Good idea," Said Lila standing up, walking to a small table with some presents on it and picked a blue wrapped one, which had a rectangular form and was almost as thick as the red wrapped gift, which stood next to the blue Lila had picked. "This one….that's yours Nathy," Said Lila walking back to the boy, then she sat down on his lap gazing back at the turquoise eyed boy.

"Can't wait to see, what it is" Said Lila opening the present, while Nathaniel smiled sheepishly as the girl ripped off the paper. As she opened it, she had a there a notebook and on the etiquette, where the owner's name should be written it said _"Lila Rossi's 16_ _th_ _Birthday gift"_

"A notebook?" Asked Kagami and Lila opened it, revealing a pencil sketch of Lila, smiling at the fourth wall. "Aww," Said Kagami as she saw the picture. Lila moved the page to the next, showing the same portrait, except it was made with watercolors.

"I made with pencil, coloring pencils, pens, charcoal, chalk, watercolor and felt tip pens and not all pictures look like that" Told Nathaniel as Lila was passing from page to page. Lila landed on one, where she looked like she was doing a selfie along with Nathaniel, which showed the peace sign to the outside of the frame.

"This is amazing Nathaniel," Said Lila smiling brightly as she bewitched the many artistic creations her boyfriend had made.

"You even made me?" Asked Kagami surprised.

"And Lila" Added Nathaniel. "I didn't want to show it with the others around, cause it looks weird to have drawn you or the others too without their permission. I'm sorry, I didn't ask to"

"I accept your apologize Nathaniel," Said Kagami. "They're too amazing for me to scold you about it"

"You're the best boyfriend I ever had Nathaniel" Complimented Lila giving him a long kiss on the cheeks.

"You're flattering me"

"That's great," Said Lila placing her gift down, to place her arms around Nathaniel's back. "This gift deserves much praise from the others, not only me"

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Called Nino from the stage. "Before Happy birthday for you Lila, I hope you're enjoying this evening along with the others."

"He isn't going to sing isn't he?" Asked Lila looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

"Our dudes are going to play for you some of your favorite songs in our style, followed by a little theater piece played by Ivan, Myléne and Luka. Hope you enjoy it"

"That's so sweet," Said Lila and saw Luka and Juleka coming up at the stage along with Adrien, which then started to play a song.

"Wish we could have added somebody to sing too. We had Rose, but she didn't know the lyrics of the songs" Told Kagami.

"But you do," Said Lila.

"What?" Asked Kagami. "You want me to sing? No, I'm not a good singer"

"Yes, you are" Responded Lila. "I heard you last time when you took a shower after fencing. You're amazing"

"Fine, next time I'll sing for you"

"Yeah and it better be not playback," Said Lila making Nathaniel and Kagami laugh.

"I promise" Responded Kagami with a giggle.

"And I will write a song for you next year"

"That would be the sweetest thing Nath," Said Lila hugging him a little more tight, keeping looking at the band playing an Italian song for the Italian girl.

 **Okay I should really go to bed now :P Hope you liked this one shot. Isn't as big as the last chapters to the Super Nathan fic, but it's still not that bad.**


End file.
